icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1995 Calder Cup Playoffs
The 1995 Calder Cup Playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 12, 1995.1995 AHL playoff results The Internet Hockey Database. Retrieved on May 4, 2008. The twelve teams that qualified, four from each division, played best-of-7 series for division semifinals and division finals. The highest remaining seed received a bye for the third round while the other two remaining teams played a best-of-3 series series, with the winner advancing to play the bye-team in a best-of-7 series for the Calder Cup. The Calder Cup Final ended on May 26, 1995 with the Albany River Rats defeating the Fredericton Canadiens four games to zero to win the first Calder Cup in team history.River Rats Fan Zone: History albanyriverrats.com. Retrieved on May 4, 2008. Albany's Corey Schwab and Mike Dunham were co-winners of the Jack A. Butterfield Trophy as AHL playoff co-MVPs.Jack A. Butterfield Trophy ahlhalloffame.com. Retrieved on May 6, 2008. The Southern Division semifinal between Cornwall and Hershey was a penalty filled series. The two teams combined for 575 penalty minutes in the series, an AHL record. Hershey's 323 penalty minutes in that series set another AHL playoff record for most penalty minutes by one team in one series. Furthermore, Hershey set yet another AHL playoff record by accumulating 186 penalty minutes in game 5 of the series, the most by one team in one playoff game.Calder Cup record book: Teams caldercup.com. Retrieved on May 6, 2008. Playoff seeds After the 1994-95 AHL regular season, 12 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top four teams from each division qualified for the playoffs. The Albany River Rats finished the regular season with the best overall record.1994-95 AHL standings The Internet Hockey Database. Retrieved on May 4, 2008. Atlantic Division #Prince Edward Island Senators - 90 points #St. John's Maple Leafs - 76 points #Fredericton Canadiens - 75 points #Saint John Flames - 67 points Northern Division #Albany River Rats - 109 points #Portland Pirates - 104 points #Providence Bruins - 89 points #Adirondack Red Wings - 74 points Southern Division #Binghamton Rangers - 93 points #Cornwall Aces - 85 points #Hershey Bears - 78 points #Rochester Americans - 77 points Bracket In each round the team that earned more points during the regular season receives home ice advantage, meaning they receive the "extra" game on home-ice if the series reaches the maximum number of games. For the Calder Cup Semifinal round, the team that earned the most points during the regular season out of the three remaining teams receives a bye directly to the Calder Cup Final. There is no set series format due to arena scheduling conflicts and travel considerations. Frequently asked questions theahl.com. Retrieved on May 12, 2008. Division Semifinals :Note 1: Home team is listed first. :Note 2: The number of overtime periods played (where applicable) is not specified Atlantic Division (A1) Prince Edward Island Senators vs. (A4) Saint John Flames (A2) St. John's Maple Leafs vs. (A3) Fredericton Canadiens Northern Division (N1) Albany River Rats vs. (N4) Adirondack Red Wings (N2) Portland Pirates vs. (N3) Providence Bruins Southern Division (S1) Binghamton Rangers vs. (S4) Rochester Americans (S2) Cornwall Aces vs. (S3) Hershey Bears Division Finals Atlantic Division (A1) Prince Edward Island Senators vs. (A3) Fredericton Canadiens Northern Division (N1) Albany River Rats vs. (N3) Providence Bruins Southern Division (S1) Binghamton Rangers vs. (S2) Cornwall Aces Semifinal Bye *'(N1) Albany River Rats' receive a bye to the Calder Cup Final by virtue of having earned the highest point total in the regular season out of the three remaining teams. (S2) Cornwall Aces vs. (A3) Fredericton Canadiens Calder Cup Final (N1) Albany River Rats vs. (A3) Fredericton Canadiens Game Ads 95CalderCupAlbanyGameAd.jpg|Albany See also *1994–95 AHL season *List of AHL seasons References Category:1995 in hockey Category:Calder Cup playoffs